disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Touch the Sky
"Touch the Sky" (Viento y Cielo Alcanzar en Latinoamérica y Volaré en España) es la primera canción en Brave. Suena cuando Mérida deja el castillo y monta a su caballo Angus por el bosque, disparando flechas, escalando enormes riscos y luego regresando a casa. Letra |-|Español Latino= Hoy los vientos han llamado y el cielo claro está Las montañas con su canto a la luz me guían ya Cabalgar, a volar, viento y cielo alcanzar A volar, viento y cielo alcanzar La la la la La la la la La la la la la la la La la la la La la la la La la la la la la la (Instrumental) Secretos en el bosque, los montes salvajes son Los lagos reflejando el tiempo que pasó Y yo escucho lo que cuentan, mis sueños sostendré Fuerte como las tormentas, como águila altiva ser Cabalgar, a volar, viento y cielo alcanzar A volar, viento y cielo alcanzar And touch the sky, chase the wind Chase the wind, touch the sky La la la la La la la la La la la la la la la La la la la La la la la La la la la la la la Cielo alcanzar Viento y cielo Alcanzar Alcanzar |-|Castellano= Allá donde el viento habla, y el cielo es más azul Allá donde las estrellas te iluminan con su luz Correr, volaré, con el viento cabalgaré Volaré, con el viento cabalgaré Na na na na Na na na na Na na na na na na na Na na na na Na na na na Na na na na na na na (Instrumental) Allá donde el bosque esconde secretos que nunca sabrás Las montañas se hacen eco de historias de tiempo atrás Cruzaré ríos y valles y a las cumbres subiré Seré fuerte como las rocas y orgullos a gritaré Correr, volaré, con el viento cabalgaré Volaré, con el viento cabalgaré Na na na na Na na na na Na na na na na na na Na na na na Na na na na Na na na na na na na Gritaré Correré Volaré Cabalgaré |-|Inglés= When cold wind is a' calling, and the sky is clear and bright Misty mountains sing and beckon, lead me out into the light I will ride, I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky La la la la La la la la La la la la la la la La la la la La la la la La la la la la la la (Instrumental) Where dark woods hide secrets and mountains are fierce and bold Deep waters hold reflections of times lost long ago I will hear their every story, take hold of my own dream Be as strong as the seas are stormy, and proud as an eagle's scream I will ride, I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky And touch the sky, chase the wind Chase the wind, touch the sky La la la la La la la la La la la la la la la La la la la La la la la La la la la la la la And touch the sky Chase the wind Chase the wind Touch the sky Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Inicio Categoría:Canciones de Brave Categoría:Canciones de Héroes/Héroinas Categoría:Wonderful World of Color Categoría:Canciones de Princesas Disney Categoría:Canciones de Pixar Categoría:Disney Dreams! Categoría:Canciones Destacadas